Forever Yours-Kisumi Shigino-
by sharkbxit
Summary: It's not like he wasn't used to losing anybody or anything he had deared to him, he was just afraid, for sure, he did not want to lose the love of his life. [Kisumi Shigino x Deaf!Male!Reader] (!One Shot!)


_a/n: just to let you know ahead of time, this is Kisumi Shigino x Deaf!Male!Reader, **If you do not like yaoi, or boyxboy, go awaaay**. c: (_ **This is a oneshot.** _)_

* * *

It was a dark and slightly warm night in the city of Los Angeles, lights sprawled out onto trees, lanterns hanging from poles, music blaring and everyone is having a good time, dancing their night away. It was the after party of (M/N)'s Aunt's marriage. (M/N) (L/N) was an ordinary boy, not too ordinary though, there was sometimes when he didn't listen, sassed his parents, did stuff he wasn't supposed to, etc. He was 9 and in his fourth grade of elementary school, obviously. He had brown, shiny hair that covered his forehead and over his eyes but for the sake of the party, was slicked back, his eyes were amber and would glisten during the day and night.

There he was, dancing with his little sister, who was currently 5 and in kindergarten, also whom (M/N) loved very much and would do absolutely anything for. Her name was Maria, she had strawberry blonde hair, that was confined into two little braids, her eyes were as green as mint leaves, and sparkled regardless of her mood. (M/N) would literally hurt whoever hurt or made his sister cry, his sister is his entire world.

"You're doing it wrong, Maria, here, you move this foot while I move my other one, got it?"

(M/N) guided his little sister through the dance, only to have her squeal in excitement when she got it right, her brother happily praising her. He pat her head and smiled at her happily. It was then his mother called out to them, he turned around and looked up at his mother.

"Yes, mama?"

His mother sighed and patted his father on the back, while he looked somewhat slightly in pain and looked pretty sick to (M/N).

"We're gonna go home, your father is getting pretty sick."

(M/N) panicked and took his father's hand, looking up at him with a worried expression.

"Pop, are you gonna be okay? You don't look too good.."

His father gave him a weak smile and pat his head, only to have Maria be worried about him too, she walked over and hugged her father's leg. His father let out a weak chuckle and shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, son, I'll be okay, Let's just.. go."

He paused a bit before finishing his sentence, it was a long drive from home so (M/N) was contemplating whether or not it was a good idea for his dad to drive in this condition since his mom didn't really have a license, because of her fear of driving. He just hoped that it wouldn't take long to get home, traffic on the freeway wouldn't be so bad, so he shrugged off the bad thoughts and proceeded towards their car. (M/N) felt a slight tug on his sleeve and looked down at his little sister.

"Yes, Maria?"

"Is.. daddy gonna be okay?"

(M/N) just nodded, not giving her a clear enough answer, she just took it anyway and didn't ask anything else. On their way home, (M/N) could tell his father was getting worse and worse every minute, even his mother noticed.. When all of sudden his father just slumped forward, not moving anymore, the car swerving and skidding, only to have a couple cars hit them dead on, hearing the screams of his mother and sister until they stopped. The car, upside down now, skidded to a stop. Shaking and in pain, (M/N) opened his eyes, looking around and seeing his mom and sister not moving, he tried to call out to them, not being successful, he tried to move but groaned in pain, his hearing slightly faint, hearing a ringing sound. He looked to his side, widening as he saw a car a couple feet away from him on fire from the collision, when just then it exploded, damaging his eardrums even more as they already were from the loud screams and crashing from the crash, he winced and breathed heavily, his eyes drooping, feeling light headed, probably from the pain everywhere from his head to his toes and also from the blood loss, all he can see was the red and white lights flashing as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 ***7 years later***

 _author's note: ; ; means someone is sign language-ing._

It was winter, everything was covered in snow, people making snow angels and snowmen and running around. (M/N) was now 16, and it had been 7 years ever since his parents and little sister had passed. It took him months to finally accept it and move on. In result of the accident, he ended up losing his hearing and having terrible scars. He now lives with his grandma and grandpa in Japan. His grandma, however, is bedridden because of the terrible pain in her back that makes her unable to move around as much. His grandparents were rich, and owned a company called (L/N) Publishings, since his grandparents are from his dad's side.

Ever since the accident, it got harder for (M/N) to even express some emotion, but he only smiled sometimes, and had never really been out of the house, having a slight fear of going outside. Currently, he just got finished with his home schooled teacher/tutor that came to his house during the weekdays, just like regular school. He was taught sign language ever since he couldn't hear anymore, and his grandma and grandpa also took the opportunity to learn sign language while the teacher had taught him. His grandpa came up to (M/N) as he was reading on the couch, he had looked up as he looked closely at his grandpa's gestures.

;I'm going to my great nephew's basketball game, would you like to come?;

(M/N) crinkled his nose as he shook his head and signed back to his grandpa.

;No, thanks.;

;C'mon, it'll be fun, I promise, just to get out of the house for a while, I'll stay by your side.;

(M/N) could hear the pleading emotion in his grandpa's gestures as they were fast and sloppy and with the way and plopped his hands down in his side's, (M/N) puffed out air then gestured again with his hands quickly:

;Okay, Okay, I'll go.;

;Thank you! Thank you!;

He looked up at his grandfather, who was smiling widely and shaking his fists in the air happily. (M/N) smiled slightly to himself, he liked seeing his grandpa happy. His grandfather then looked down at him, gesturing:

;Go put your jacket and mittens and snow boots, hurry!;

He nodded and watched his grandpa run upstairs, shaking his head and smiling to himself still, he goes up to his room, slipping on his stuff and going downstairs where his grandpa waited and lead him outside towards the car, (M/N) hesitated and started thinking negative things like he always did but then he quickly got over it and got into the car slowly, looking over at his grandpa who gestured that he will be perfectly fine and nothing bad will happen, and he trusted him as they drove off.

(M/N), very fascinated as he looked around at everything, it looked so new since he hasn't been out in so long, it was almost refreshing. As soon as they arrived, his grandpa put the car in park before they got out, (M/N) getting out slowly as he looked up at the school in front of him, it was big, and looked very nice as far as (M/N) can see. He looked at everyone gathered at every corner then quickly ran to the other side of the car to his grandpa, not wanting to risk getting lost. His grandpa gave him a smile and gestured:

;Stay behind me, don't get lost.;

Then he started to walk away, with (M/N) quickly following behind, he followed for about a good minute until he was looking around, becoming fascinated with everything that comes into eye contact, until he finally looked ahead of himself and seen his grandpa nowhere in sight, he then started to have a panic attack and start to look around frantically. _Shoot shoot._ He thought to himself. After a while of searching, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a boy with pink/peach-ish hair, looking at him like he wanted to kill him, with shadowy like eyes. _Who is this scary man.._ (M/N) thought and looked up at the boy who finally looked back at him, seeing his lips moving, (M/N) started to panic even more, he then took out his phone and quickly typed out:

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand, I can't exactly.. hear."

The boy widened his eyes then took out his phone from his pocket, and typed on his phone:

"Shoot, sorry, forgive me, I was calling out to you and you weren't looking at me so I thought you were ignoring me. I was annoyed."

"Texting on your phone, I reckon you don't know sign language?"

(M/N) looked up at the pink boy who looked at his phone then had this, "Um.." face accompanied with a sweat drop; (M/N) looked at him and snorted. The boy pouted, which (M/N) thought was pretty cute, he watched as the boy typed frantically on his phone and turned it to show him.

"Hey, hey don't laugh at me, hmph. Oh, by the way, my name is Kisumi Shigino."

"(M/N) (L/N)."

(M/N) typed after he did and Shigino nodded, giving him a smile, (M/N) finding it a very attractive smile. (M/N) didn't really have a sexuality, he just thought if he ever thought someone was attractive, or if he liked them, he wasn't gonna fight it. If he likes them, he likes them, and he was taking slight interest into this Shigino guy. He then began to type out on his phone again:

"Ah, sorry, do you happen to know where the game is? I lost my grandpa.."

He took note of the jersey he was wearing, with the school name on it and his player number. That's when Shigino started to freak out and look at his watch, he panicked and took (M/N)'s arm, which resulted him into letting out a slight squeak, confused, (M/N) just let him drag him away. After a few seconds of running around, they got to a large building that had tons of people in it, causing (M/N) to cling on Shigino, who was typing frantically on his phone.

"I totally forgot about the game, I need to go with my team, Can you see your grandpa anywhere..?"

As (M/N) searched desperately through the crowd for his grandpa, he felt a hand pressed firmly on his shoulder, he turned around and saw his grandpa, looking down at him with a panicked yet annoyed expression, he can tell he was slightly mad as his gestures were quick and sloppy:

;I told you to stay close behind, (M/N), don't you ever scare me like that again!;

(M/N) looked down and nodded in shame, well it wasn't exactly his fault, he then looked up at Shigino and his grandpa in which he assumed, he was thanking him for bringing him here. Shigino then looked at (M/N) and pointed towards his pocket where his phone was. (M/N) looked at him confused then slowly gave him his phone, assuming that's what he wanted. He then did a strange thing where he held the back of our phones apart with the backs facing each other, he gave it back to me, looking down at the screen was his email address.

* * *

A few days later, (M/N) decided to hang out with Kisumi, It was his first time having a friend and actually hanging out with someone so he was kind of nervous. His phone then lit up with the words, "I'm here, open up!", on his screen. (M/N) let out a nervous sigh before going down to welcome in his new friend. Kisumi gave him a wide smile and patted his head. (M/N) smiled then lead Kisumi towards the living where his grandpa is and introduced him to Kisumi, seeing them talk, (M/N) was wondering what they were talking about but they shook hands. (M/N) then took him upstairs to his grandma where Kisumi gave her a hug and talked for a while, (M/N) wished he can hear what they were saying but he brushed off that feeling.

They finally made it to (M/N)'s room, where it was very boy-like obviously, but Kisumi wasn't expecting it, he was thinking his friend was more of a otaku, but his room was rather normal so it took Kisumi by suprise. Kisumi then took notice and saw a family portrait on the corner of (M/N)'s bed. He tilted his head and walked over to it, pointing towards it (M/N) pressed his lips in a firm line and texted to Kisumi:

"My parents and sister."

"Where are they now..?"

"Well, they're not exactly alive anymore, so."

(M/N) shrugged when Kisumi looked at him in disbelief, he didn't talk about the situation any further but texted back, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.", (M/N) shook his head and indicated that no it was fine. Kisumi just nodded slowly then they both just texted back and forth, playing twenty questions or playing with (M/N)'s video games until it all estimated to them cuddling and giving each other kissies here and there, no mouth kisses, just forehead and cheek ones.

(M/N) would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

* * *

A year had already flew by and Shigino and (M/N) had became really good friends, actually more than friends, Considering, Shigino had asked (M/N) out a couple months ago. He doesn't even call him Shigino anymore, Now, just calling Kisumi, his first name. They go out whenever Kisumi doesn't have basketball practice, which right now, he's completely free since basketball club season is over; he still has to go on rare occassions, but most of his practices are early in the morning; he still gets to see (M/N) anytime he wants.

It was their 3 month anniversary and Kisumi was on a date with his lovely (M/N), they were out at the mall, looking around, hand in hand. (M/N) tugged on Kisumi's hand as they passed by a Build a Bear Workshop, he looked up at Kisumi and gave him puppy dog eyes, in which he gave in and pulled him towards the shop. (M/N) never used to get out of the house but with Kisumi with him, he's always out doing something now, and it makes him and his grandpa happy, although they don't know anything about their relationship yet, (M/N) was thinking about telling them soon. He watched as Kisumi took out his phone and texted something to him:

"Your birthday is in a couple months, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes, it is. I didn't even notice."

He can tell Kisumi let out a giggle and began to text him back.

"I'm going to give you the best present, just you wait!"

(M/N) smiled widely to himself and nodded excitedly, jumping up and down, they proceeded to make his bear he wanted.

* * *

It was dinner time, (M/N) was at the dinner table, contemplating whether or not to tell his grandparent's now or not about Kisumi's and his relationship. It was sort of scary but his grandparent's were always so expecting but for some reason, this time he was scared. His grandma was finally out of bed, downstairs eating with them, she hardly does so this time, she was down now. As his grandma and grandpa noticed he was not eating, his grandpa gestured at him:

;Something wrong, son?;

;Ah, well.. kind of. I have something to tell you and grandma.;

His grandma then noticed what they were talking about and they both stared at him, waiting for him to tell.

;Go on.;

(M/N) gulped and nodded slight before he gestured, his hands shaking:

;Remember Kisumi Shigino? Well, Um.. We're going out now..;

(M/N) bit his lips as his grandparents looked at each other and smiled widely. He was confused, weren't they angry? Disgusted?

;That's great, (M/N) !;

;He's a great guy, make sure he treats you right!;

(M/N) smiled at his accepting grandparents, he was scared for nothing it seems, and he's happy that they approve of Kisumi, he was extremely happy for the first time in forever.

* * *

A month has passed, Kisumi was acting weird, at least to (M/N) he was. They were starting to hang out less, Kisumi stopped coming over, stopped taking him out on dates, stopped texting him as often. Every time he would try to text Kisumi, it would would be short replies or just a simple, "I'm busy, I can't talk right now, Sorry.". (M/N) was started to feel more and more lonely, thinking negative thoughts like he always did. _What if he's seeing someone else? What if he's falling out of love with me? What if I'm not good enough for him..?_

He let out a sigh and reached over for his phone, seeing if Kisumi left a text or anything. Nothing. Did he do something wrong? Is it because he can't hear and Kisumi suddenly got frustrated and couldn't deal with him anymore? Was he a problematic? Maybe he needed to focus on basketball more? (M/N) started to panic with all these questions flowing in his mind. Maybe he was overreacting and maybe he really is busy, but what can he possibly be busy with? School, maybe. He doesn't have a job, and basketball season is over, (M/N) didn't know what to think, but he decided not to question it anymore. He grabbed at his phone and decided to walk to his house, he knew where Kisumi's house was, they've walked there a few times and so he had an understanding of where his house was.

Of course, he told his grandpa and grandma before he left. After a 15 minute walk from his house to Kisumi's house, he was finally there, knocking on his door. About a minute later, Kisumi showed up at the door and opened it, in shock when he saw (M/N) standing in front of him. (M/N) stood with his hands on his hips and his lip pouted out, his cheeks puffed up seriously. Kisumi's face showed confusion and (M/N) took out his phone, typing a message to him:

"Why haven't you talked to me in so long? I miss you.."

Kisumi's face showed guilt and sadness, (M/N) tackled Kisumi with a hug before Kisumi even gave him an answer, his arms wrapped around his torso, taking Kisumi by surprise. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the top of his head. (M/N) can tell he was sorry, so he didn't decide to push the matter any further. (M/N) took Kisumi's arm and lead him upstairs towards his room. Once he got there, he let go of Kisumi's hand and plopped on his bed, opening his arms, clearly stating he wanted to cuddle. Kisumi gave his lover a fond smile and laid down in his arms, wrapping his arms around him as he pulled him close, kissing his forehead. (M/N)'s hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

A month and half has past and Kisumi went back to not texting and hanging out with him again. (M/N) was starting to get frustrated and worried again, pacing back and forth in his room, he was thinking Kisumi was going to break up with him soon and that he was sick of him. His birthday is tomorrow, and he was starting to think he was gonna forget about it. He sighed and fiddled with his phone while laying down in his bed, It's not like he wasn't used to losing anybody, he was just afraid, for sure, he did not want to lose the love of his life.

Finally it was his birthday, (M/N) was turning 17. He was excited when he woke up, seeing cake and presents on the table and his grandma and grandpa telling him happy birthday. He thought it was sweet, and the cake looked like his favorite kind too. He walked over to the table and and sat down before pulling his phone out. Not a single message from Kisumi. (M/N) sighed again and places his elbow on the table, leaning his head against it as he looked at the cake. His grandma noticed her grandson looking down and gestured:

;Do you not like the cake?;

;Ah, No no, grandma, The cake is fine, looks good. Has Kisumi ever called the house phone?;

;No, I don't think so.;

(M/N) sighed again and swinged his feet from under the chair. Then they gestured the 'happy birthday' song in sign language and cut the cake, Kisumi never showed up.

* * *

It was 11:00 o'clock at night, There was no messages or any appearance from Kisumi at all, leaving (M/N) to be disappointed and sad. He was up in his room, in tears, crying silently. Maybe Kisumi never really liked him, maybe he was just a burden. Maybe he was nothing to him, nothing special. The thoughts flooding in (M/N)'s head only made him cry more. He was just about to cry himself to sleep when all of a sudden his phone lit up. He quickly grabbed it and flipped it up.

"Meet me outside, Your present is here."

(M/N) quickly wiped his face before running downstairs, so glad that Kisumi finally came. He swung the door open to see Kisumi, panting and his holding a tiny present in his hand along with a tiny cupcake with a candle, he gave both to (M/N) and took out his lighter, litting up the candle before getting (M/N)'s attention, he looked up at his as Kisumi shyly gestured with his hands:

;Happy birthday.. to you, Happy birthday to.. you, Happy birthday.. dear, (M/N), Happy birthday to.. you.;

(M/N) looked at him in shock. Kisumi was talking to him with his hands, there was some pauses because he didn't remember the gesture to some words but he spoke to him clearly, still in shock, Kisumi had to wave at his face to get his attention before he gestured again:

;Blow.. out the candle before your cupcake gets.. on fire.;

(M/N) slowly blowed out the candle then looked back at Kisumi as he lead him inside and to the kitchen. He sat down his cupcake then looked at Kisumi to see if he can open and he nodded his head; letting (M/N) proceed to open the gift. He opened it then widenend his eyes as he looked at the ring in front of him with blue sparkles on it. Kisumi held up his hand that had a ring just like it on his finger and took the ring out of the box before slipping it onto (M/N)'s finger, gesturing to him:

;I hope you like your presents, one.. being the ring and the.. other being learning how to talk to you. I'm.. sorry that I wasn't.. spending enough time with you but I was.. only trying to learn.. sign language with the amount of time I had..;

(M/N) teared up and jumped to hug him, wrapping his leg around his waist and one arm wrapped around his neck, he gestured:

;Thank you, Thank you, you're so sweet, I love you so much. What is the ring for?;

It took Kisumi a minute to take in what he just said since he was new to this, then he gestured back.

;It's a.. promise ring, I will.. never ever leave you, I promise, No.. matter what the.. situation is, you're.. forever mine.;

(M/N) smiled widely and nodded quickly, before gesturing, "Forever yours." before pulling him into a deep kiss.

* * *

 _ **a/n: ugh, sorry if this sucked, I haven't wrote in a while, but I hoped you enjoyed it at least a little? and i'm sorry if I made anything confusing or if kisumi is out of character orrr if I rushed anything *groan*.**_


End file.
